You and Me Could Write a Bad Romance?
by GGirl-CB4BW
Summary: Its a crazy, original idea, Blair discovers old security tapes of the Bass house and secretly begins watching tapes of Chucks dark past, whilst also getting to know him in real life. Will she fall in love? I have posted 1chapter so plz READ!
1. Story Pitch

**_ok sorry if I kind of manipulated you into reading this but I was desperate....as desperate as all us chuck Blair fans are at seeing some chair love! _**

** THIS IS ONE HELL OF A CRAZY STORY IDEA.....(yes i stole the title from Lady GAGA- no infringement intended)  
**

Ok so i have a multi fic story running and i dont think i'll get the time to commit to writing another one but I have this idea running in my head and it's driving me crazy! Im not even sure if it's good enough or if it's workable or has any longevity. I wanted to pitch the idea and see if anyone would be up for adopting my strange idea and writing a fic.

**Here are the main points to the plot. **

Blair and Chuck are friends....as in pre-victrola.

Blair discovers secret tapes of security footage of the Bass house....they all date back to Chuck's childhood and onwards.

The story follows Blair secretly watching the tapes and getting to know Chuck's dark and mysterious past whilst also getting to know Chuck in the "real world". How will she juggle with her pre-existing attitude towards Chuck and the picture she begins to paint of him after watching tapes of his life....? All the while living her normal demanding life at high school....will she end up falling in love with the misunderstood, troubled Bad boy?

(there is a much more detailed explanation of this idea which i wont add here as it would give too much away if someone decides to agree to writing the story but i can always send it to anyone who wants to write it....)

**I beg you to review this idea with suggestions, opinions on what you think of the idea and to beg someone to agree to write it...! **

if you're interested in finding out more for the purpose of writing please review and ill answer your review and we can discuss the idea and where you would like to take the story....

see im not that crazy after all right?

REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1 The Discovery

**A.N.**

**I dont know why I spent all of today doing this...but i've written an introductory chapter just to give an idea to you readers of how I see this story shaping up.**

**I want to re-iterate that I WILL NOT BE writing this story because I already have another crazy fanfiction in the making (called Reality of Perfection) if you like crazy Blair/Chuck fics then check that one out too.**

**SO please review and if you're a writer then give it a serious think, anyone who wants to take over this idea and write the story please let me know.**

**If no one offers to write it I might continue this in the far far away future, when my other fic is finished and after ive had a break from writing, (I think Im suffering from repetitive strain injury because I spent all day on this and i've not had a break from writing for a while!)**

**I love all you readers who take the time to read and review, I really appreciate it. Hopefully now that GG is on a break there'll be more activity on this site.**

**Ok so the beginning of this story would go something like this.....sorry for any mistakes I rushed this...and sorry for the lack of descriptive writing, I just wanted to get this out there as soon as possible!**

**(Sorry for the long A.N)**

* * *

The sun was at it's highest point in the sky which meant that shadows would loom over longer than any time in the day and the sky would be at it's brightest.

It was lunch time too, so the streets would be bustling with workers on their lunch breaks, friends on lunch dates, kids on fun breaks in the parks. The roads would be piled up with the rush hour traffic and the noise would be difficult to bear.

However on this particular Friday at midday Chuck Bass and his family, Lilly Bass, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Eric Van Der Woodsen were consumed in silence (with the occasional whisper or sob) as their procession entered the Church, with Chuck at the head of the coffin. Such a heavy load for a mere 16 year old boy.

Black was the colour, well for everyone except Chuck, he had worn purple, of course. He knew how much Bart hated him in that colour, so today was a good day as any other to get all his father's attention. He had initially hated the sound of Lily's sobbing as he felt she was just playing into the role of victim, but then he realised that half the people in the Church, most of whom he had never seen before, were also close to tears. Was he missing something?

He must have lost the ability to communicate because whenever someone tried to talk to him it had sounded like they were speaking a different language and were moving in slow motion. Maybe he shouldn't have spent all of last night drinking.

At times he was sure someone, who smelt kind of like Nate so therefore must have been Nate, was holding him up as if he needed help walking. Maybe he shouldn't have spent all of last night drinking.

Then there were the times where he sensed deja vu, like seeing Serena waving her hands repeatedly in front of his face saying something and then pinching his cheek before frowning and storming off, he was sure she had done it at least six times now, or maybe he was just inebriated. Maybe he shouldn't have spent all of last night drinking.

Of course that's why his head was stinging, he had constantly been getting a banging feeling in his head as if his brain was being suffocated every now and then and he would flinch and that person, who smelt an awful lot like Nate, would quickly grab hold of him again and then he would be, almost, dragged along with everyone else. Everything had been dark, when he had been forced out of bed and showered and then dressed, it was all in the darkness. Then he was dragged outside into the limo and it had been dark.

They had followed behind the hearse all the way to the Church and it was all in utter darkness, except in the moments that sunshine Serena would be all in his face waving her hands. Now they were seated in the pews and Lily came walking towards the front pews from her previous position at the speakers podium, probably addressing the people in some sort of heartfelt speech, she sat back down and then there were Serena's bloody waving hands again.

"Chuck...please...why wont you just listen!" she cried in a loud whisper.

"S, he needs time, give him a break." answered Nate on his best friends behalf. He had been doing that a lot today, he was Chuck's ears, eyes, mouth and legs.

"But he needs to go up there!" exclaimed Serena near to tears.

"No he doesn't! He just lost his father, the last thing he'll want is to stand up in front of everyone and tell them how sorry he is, because he probably isn't!" argued Nate. Nate was Chuck's closest friend, he knew how strained Chuck's relationship was with Bart and he knew Chuck would have mixed and confused feeling about his father's dead. He would claim to be glad to begin with and it would probably take weeks or months before he would realise that his father was truly gone forever.

"How can you say that Nate! That's awful! Look at him, he's tortured over this!" butted in Blair. She couldn't help but notice how different Chuck was today. He was apathetic in the most extreme sense. She could clearly see the pain etched across Chuck's face. When she had heard of Bart's sudden death in a car accident her first thought had been for her scheming partner Chuck Bass, Bart was all he had.

Yes, Chuck was a womanising, obnoxious ass-hole and she hated him most of the time, but no one deserved to be left without a family at such a young age. She thought it lucky for Chuck that it was only 2 months ago that Bart had married Lily and given Chuck a little make-shift family and even more lucky that the "Van Der Bass's" (as she coined them) had moved into a shared penthouse suite at the Palace Hotel, so that meant Chuck had a proper home and wouldn't be alone now that Bart was...dead.

"Blair, Serena, just drop it, you're drawing attention to him, it's the last thing he needs! Anyway," he nodded towards the podium, "Michael Collingwood is talking now, he's on the board of Bass Industries, he was one of Bart's closest friends."

Serena and Blair both turned to look ahead and began listening to the man at podium giving his condolences to Lily, Chuck and the family of Bart Bass. If anyone was looking at Bass Jnr right now they would have seen the single tear that rolled quickly down his right cheek and disappeared into nothingness.

"Bart was a real presence in the business community and he strongly believed in the work ethic, it's what made him who he was and what ensured the success of his business. When I first heard of my friends death I was sure it wasn't true, people like Bart aren't supposed to just...die," the man sighed an looked to the ground, "I feel mostly for his son, Charles, Bart had big plans for him, but I guess the board members and I would have to take on some of that role now, make sure that Bart's wish for his son to take over the business one day is fulfilled..." (it was that moment that Chuck shed a tear and finally snapped out of his trance), he began listening to Collingwood's speech wondering if he had heard the man correctly...Bart had wanted Chuck to take over the business? For a moment he was stunned at the admission that his father would trust him with the business empire he had built from scratch. His father didn't trust him to attend school on time or to deliver a letter to the mail office, why the hell would he trust him with Bass Industries.

It must have been a joke, or something that Collingwood guy made up to make Chuck feel better or to make Bart look like a good father (which he wasn't) in front of everyone. But it got Chuck's attention nevertheless. His eye's finally began to focus as he looked around at the people surrounding him. He smiled inwardly as his eyes confirmed that the guy sitting to his left that smelt an awful lot like Nate was indeed Nate Archibald, his best friend.

Then in front of him was Serena and to her left Blair? Why the hell was she sitting in front of him? Lily was next to Blair and it seemed as though the guys behind girls theme continued with Eric sitting to Nate's side. He supposed he would let non-family member Blair off for sitting with the family as she was Serena's best friend and Bart had always liked Blair for some reason. Bart was also a Nate fan as he felt Nate was a good influence on Chuck and with Chuck's anti-social tendencies he could have gotten into the "wrong" crowd but was lucky to have someone like Nate to keep him grounded. Little did Bart know About Nate's affinity to drugs or his habit of breaking girls hearts or Blair's obsession with ruining people's lives just to be the Queen B of high school. At least Chuck tended to refrain from hurting other people and most his actions only ended up hurting him self, the womanising didn't exactly hurt anyone did it? It was funny how distorted people's opinions of other's were.

He began hearing whispering among the girls in front of him, yes he was able to hear and make out whispered words now, it seemed like Lily was asking something of Serena and Serena was panicking. He leaned in and listened attentively.

"But he wanted it with him darling you have to understand how important it was to him." explained Lily.

"But none of us can leave, how would it look mom, we cant, it's too late." answered Serena.

"But he wanted it, we have to find a way! I'm his wife, I have to make sure he gets what he wanted!" replied Lily sadly.

"Mrs Bass, maybe I can help." contributed Blair.

"Would you B? And it wouldn't even look bad for you to leave during the ceremony!" exclaimed Serena.

"Of course," she turned to Lily, "just tell me what you need." she smiled.

"It's a pendant, a locket, it had the letter E on one side and the letter B on the other, it's gold and it has a photo inside of Bart and Charles's mother Evelyn, he wanted it around his neck if he were to ever..." she'd trailed off but Blair knew what she meant. Bart wished to be buried with a sentimental piece of jewellery, a memory of his first wife, not Lily.

Blair respected Lily a tremendous amount to be so assured that this particular wish must be fulfilled, if it were Blair she would have made sure her late husband wore her picture around his dead neck instead of some bitch of a previous wife. But then again that's where spoilt teenagers and multi-married adult's differed.

"Of course, where will I find it?" asked Blair whilst fastening her coat.

"Oh God, it's in his safe but I dont know the combination! How will we get to it," Lily trailed of and began whispering to herself thinking of people who she could maybe contact to find out the combination.

"Great, my mother doesn't even know the combination! I swear she's losing her mid over nothing." complained Serena to Blair. Then the three of them stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a grumble from behind them.

"07131988"

"What?" choked out Serena after turning her head to face Chuck. Had he actually spoken for the first time in three whole days he had spoken!

"The combination," he drawled, "some sort of vital date from my parent's history, I dont exactly know what happened that day but I Bart once told me off for tampering with his safe when I was 10 or something, he told me I would never figure out the combination because it was a date that was important to him and someone else and no one else knew the importance of that date. 13th July 1988." he drawled to the shocked faces of Serena, Blair and now even Nate was listening.

Not wanting to ruin the moment but being the sceptic she was, Blair let the question slip, "so how do you know the combination?"

"And who the hell invited Virgin Mary to the family section?"

"Chuck!" frowned Serena softly.

"What? Queen bitch has to be at the forefront of everything? Waiting for the perfect shot for Gossip Girl are we?" he asked Blair, he didnt really have anything against Blair being there, it was just his instinct to let his anger out on someone.

"B is my best friend! She's your friend too or have you forgotten?" scowled Serena as Blair narrowed her eyes at Chuck.

He turned to Serena and began to explain, "I saw him pushing it in a few months ago, he thought I wasn't looking." he explained and Lily had finally gotten with the program.

"Charles...you know the combination? It's just that you're father once mentioned he would take that locket to his grave with him." she put it bluntly and quickly added a sad smile to diffuse the tension.

"Mrs Bass, Chuck just gave me the combination, i'll go get it. I'll try not to be too long." interrupted Blair before rising to her feet and brushing her hand on Serena's shoulder before turning and leaving. Chuck slumped back in his seat and continued to watch the proceedings.

Blair had been given permission to venture into the Van Der Bass suite after Lily's quick call to security at the Palace. She knew her way around as Serena had given her a tour over a month ago after they had first moved in and Blair had been here numerous times after that too. She headed straight for Bart's office, resisting the urge of going into Chuck's bedroom and ransacking it, (she knew it was evil to even think such a thing after he had just experienced the death of his father but after that comment he made against her at the funeral before she left made her want to smash his room up).

She waltzed into Bart's office and looked towards his safe. It looked like a big walk in safe so she walked towards it and found the combination key.

"07131988" she whispered whilst entering the numbers. She stumbled backwards as a loud beeping sound began and then the red light on the combination key flashed before turning green. The door ejected and she smiled in victory. She was in the safe of the wealthiest (dead) man in the country, she could easily take all the contents and flee the country, she would probably have no money problems for the rest of her life, but that would be unethical right?

She wondered around the safe trying to find the jewellery box Lily had described to her in a text message she received on her way to the Palace. She went right to the back of the safe and noticed another smaller safe in the far corner, well it was half the size of her. She decided to take a chance with the same combination and got lucky as the safe snapped open revealing a whole collection of what looked like security tapes. She picked up a set of four of the DVD's (they were tied together in 4's) and looked at the label on one of the DVD's. It read _'Bedroom __03-16-96__'_

"Is this porn?" she whispered to her self. Then she remembered they were security tapes, but they could still be home videos. But of the bedroom?

"Sex tapes?" she wondered. She put the tapes down and stood up looking around the little room. She spotted what looked like the box Lily had described and stalked towards it. She lifted it from the shelf and opened the latch (no combination required). She rummaged through the jewellery and came across what she was looking for. She pocketed the locket and returned the box to the shelf.

Then she looked back towards the other safe and only because curiosity got the better of her she decided to take the tape dated March 96 and took it outside to the office where she put it into the DVD player.

"Curiosity better not kill this cat!" she said to herself. She hoped there was nothing x-rated or illegal on it. Would you be considered a criminal if you saw a crime being committed and did nothing about it?

She decided to skip to somewhere in the middle of the tape and pressed play.

She watched in anticipation and all she saw was a bedroom, an empty bedroom. The camera seemed to be positioned near the door so that you couldn't really see the door but could tell that it was wide open because of the light that filtered in. The camera was facing the rest of the room where the bed was directly situated front-centre with a window on the right side of the wall behind the bed and a large walk in closet on the adjacent left wall. There was various other bedroom furniture around that she decided not to pay attention to. She started fast forwarding it until she saw a little boy run inside and fly onto the bed on his stomach, resting his face on his arms. He immediately shot off the bed as if he realised the bed was infected or something. She then watched as the little boy began searching the room, maybe for something he had lost. But then he began trying out all the different places he could hide, Blair looked closely at the boy's face.

"Oh my God is that...Chuck? He's so...cute." she admitted to herself. As much as she hated to admit it Chuck wasn't so bad looking as 16 year old and he definitely made a cute kid. She continued to watch as little 5 year old Chuck (she calculated his age since he was born in 1991 and the tape was date 96) pranced frantically around the room. She then heard a loud voice shout Chuck's name (Charles) as Chuck raced into the closet and closed the doors silently behind him. Blair watched on as a man who looked exactly like Bart but with darker hair, she realised it was Bart, came storming in again shouting his sons name in anger. He pulled Chuck's sheets off the bed and then knelt on the ground to look under it.

**_"Charles! If you know what's good for you, you'll come out this instance! Don't make me find you, you little devil!"_** he growled and Blair trembled in fear at the tone of the man's voice.

She watched as he got ever so close to the closet.

"No don't find him..." she whispered to herself.

She watched in horror as Bart flung the door of the closet open to reveal Chuck clinging to his clothes with his hands shielding him. He was trembling in fear just as she was. She was shocked when she witnessed Bart grab hold of Chuck's tiny arm and fling him half way across the room like a shot-put. It made Blair let out a little yelp at the sight of little Chuck being thrown like a rag doll by this evil man who happened to be his father. She thought of how her own father handled her as a child and even now, softly and gently and lovingly as if she were a delicate flower, the thought that a father could touch his child in such a way was unfathomable to her, until now.

**_"How dare you! You little....where is it boy!"_** snarled Bart as Chuck looked up at his father from the floor in fear.

**_"d-d-dont know s-s-s-sir."_** he stuttered, close to tears. Seeing Chuck so tiny and vulnerable brought tears to Blair's eyes, it would have done no matter who the kid was.

**_"The hell you dont! You were the only one here all day! Where have you hidden it!"_** he yelled whilst grabbing Chuck by the shoulders and lifting him up in the air, he shook him once before throwing him onto the bed. He then began shouting obscenities whilst opening drawers, boxes, searching under Chuck's pillow, throwing things around for good measure.

**_"You better tell me where it is or else! I know you've taken it! You're always asking that nanny of yours to let you have a closer look! Dont think she doesn't tell me!"_** he shouted again hovering over his frightened son.

**_"p-p-p-please...I really dont know s-s-sir"_** he whispered whilst closing his eyes tightly shut as if bracing for a smack.

**_"You're lying! Why dont you get it! She's nothing to you! That photo doesn't belong to you! She was mine you hear me! You're the reason she's dead and now you want to take her photos and hide them from me!"_** he growled at Chuck whilst again shaking him by the shoulders.

Blair was in shock at how horrible Bart was, was he talking about a photo of Chuck's mother? It seemed like the only reasonable guess, but why would Bart blame Chuck for Evelyn Bass's death. She continued to watch in shock as Bart continued his emotional assault on Chuck, just as he was about to drag Chuck to his feet, his phone began to ring, Blair sighed in relief.

**_"Saved by the bell."_** he snarled whilst answering his phone and talking to whoever was on the other end.

Blair looked closely at Chuck who was still trembling and crying, she watched as he would quickly wipe away his tears as if he wasn't allowed to let them fall. He watched his father and she could see the hope in his eyes, the hope she shared that this phone call would save him. He was clutching to his bed sheets as if they would provide some temporary comfort to him and she couldn't deny how desperate she was to reach out and just grab him and cuddle him and save him from this evil man and give him love and care and tell him that everything was going to be ok. Then Bart got off the phone and turned back to Chuck who immediately shrunk backwards.

**_"That photo frame better find it's way back onto the mantle-piece by the time I get home or all hell will break loose. You wont get away with this,"_** he turned away but not before adding, "little bastard!".

The door slammed hard as Bart left the room and Blair felt utter relief that Chuck was safe, for now. She watched as he cried for a while before lying down in his bed trembling.

**_"But I didn't take it. I cant even reach the mantle-piece daddy."_** she heard him whisper into the empty room. She hadn't realised she was crying until her phone rang and she had to wipe away her tears and compose herself to answer it.

"uuhh hello?" she whispered.

"B! Where are you? You're taking so long! We have to start preparing to take the coffin out now, we've had lunch served while we waited for you. Mom wont let them take him until you get back with the locket." she spoke quickly.

"oh shit! I'm on my way...It took a while to find it. Ill be there soon." she stammered as she hung up the phone

She quickly removed the DVD from the TV and scampered to the safe where the other DVD's were. She knew she had to watch more, she needed to know what happened when Bart got back home that night. She had no idea what made her do it but she grabbed a whole load of DVD's and stuffed them in her bag. She then emptied one of the cardboard boxes she managed to find in Bart's office and put the rest of the DVD's in the box, she just knew she would want to watch them all and she was sure that no one would know about the tapes, why would Bart want anyone to know he was having the house monitored. When she was done she quickly closed the safe and raced outside to her town car telling the driver to head to the Church.

She reached the Church in record time and halted to a standstill the moment she came face to face with Chuck. She stood stock still and stared at him, unable to pry her eyes away. He looked exhausted and ...broken.

"What?" he snarled, "is Bart's ghost behind me?" he added as Blair looked to the ground in embarrassment before Chuck pushed past her.

Did he even remember that day, she wondered as she watched him whilst Bart was being buried. She was holding onto Eric's arm and comforting him, trying not to look at Chuck. He had already caught her staring at him a few times. She wondered how he actually felt about Bart's death, was he glad, upset or simply indifferent. She would hate her father if he had ever treated her that way, she hated Bart more than ever right now. Is that how Chuck felt? It was then that she realised there was so much she didn't know about this mysterious friend of hers. They got along most of the time and they shared a banter with each other that was pretty unique, even if he did have a habit of pissing her off. They would plot and scheme together to bring other people down and he would constantly make fun of her for being a virgin as she would about him being such a man-whore. But there was so much she didn't know about him, she knew nothing about his childhood or his mother (whom she had always thought died in a plane crash when Chuck was 6, but that was clearly a lie judging by the date on the security tape she'd watched and Bart had referred to her as being dead). Chuck was officially a mystery (he caught her looking again so she quickly decided to focus on Lily instead). She was sure that she would need to watch more of the security tapes and hope she could learn more about him without him, or anyone else, ever finding out. She just hoped the scene that she had watched today was a one off.

What Blair Waldorf didn't know was that on Bart's return home that night (after the incident with little Chuck), 03-16-96, he had found the missing framed photo of Evelyn Bass in his own bedroom on his own bed and it suddenly occurred to him that he himself had been the one to move the frame from the mantle piece the night before in his drunken state. He had loved that photo and stumbled into his bedroom drunk the previous night clinging onto the photo of his wife as he fell asleep in his bed. Only to forget all about it the following day and return home from work to a photo-free mantle piece assuming his son had stolen the photo. The worst part is he didn't even feel a morsel of guilt at the way he had treated his son, wrongly blaming him for stealing the photo, and instead smiled at finding the photo before returning it to it's rightful place on the mantle piece. Of course when little Chuck noticed the photo was somehow back in place, he wondered if maybe his father had set the whole thing up just to have an excuse to shout at him.

* * *

**A.N.**

**ok seriously dont expect any chapter updates....I really am putting this idea up for offer or if no one is interested then I have no idea what i'll do with it....**

**So I only got like 6 reviews last time and they were all positive so thank you everyone for those. Im glad you think the idea isn't crazy...seriously I have such crazy ideas for chair fics in my head, most of which I will never share! hehe!**

**but this one, I feel, is worth sharing. I unfortunately dont have the time right now to commit to writing it because it would mean neglecting my other fic and I really dont want to do that...**

**....if you're a writer seriously think about it....if you're a reader then Review please, would love to hear you're thoughts!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST EVER Update!**

**GOOD NEWS....**

**BookCaseGirl has begun writing the fic!  
**

The **name** of the fic is: **Chuck's Secrets**

**THIS IS THE fanfiction(dot)net LINK....**

.net/s/5638647/1/Chucks_Secrets

**oR YOU CAN go to**** BookCaseGirl**'s Fanfic(dot)net profile to find the fic...

.net/u/1540579/BookCaseGirl

ALSO...

**Uncorazonquebrado** has also taken the idea and is writing a fic on it!

Her fic is called:**Life Through a Lens**

you can find it here;

.net/s/5757532/1/Life_Through_A_Lense

**PLEASE READ BOTH FICS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**

The story Idea is fresh and original and will have a Season 1 feel to it, to begin with. It's going to be amazing I just know it and I can guarantee you will never have read anything like it before! So go read it, add it to your favourites and alerts!

Thank you for all those who reviewed my idea and offered to help me if I ended up writing it myself, I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to read the fic and leave lovely reviews!


End file.
